Spaceforce
A 'spaceforce', also known as an aerospace force as air travel is often combined with space travel, is a subdivision of the military concerned with space travel, warfare in space, and also warfare in other dimensions, or involving the use of other-dimensional travel. Traditionally, the 'spaceforce' encompasses bombers, fightership, large spacecrafts and motherships, as well as missiles designed to leave space that typically stay in space and regularly dock. In planets such as Ficko, Apporross, Doloosioo, Gon, Biackaar and Snod-Lipton, the 'spaceforce' is considered to encompass subsections included aerospace warfare (space to air), as well as cosmo-naval warfare (space to sea). Therefore smaller ships capable of landing on water and acting as a ship when not in space, and spaceships capable of acting as planes when in the airspace atmosphere of a planet are considered part of the spaceforce. Typically, since the unification of most planets into individual states (as is the case in most of the KC), and since the discovery of other planets with seperate states, the spaceforce has been the most vital force in the military in policing space, cutting off supplies and engaging in warfare in general. Classes of spaceships Bombers see Bomber Spaceship Class Bombers traditionally include Orbital bombers which drop bombs from the outer-atmosphere of a planet on a target on the planet's (or cosmic objects') surface. It also includes ships specifically designed to drop bombs or missiles on planetary or cosmic targets, or designed to carry proton-torpedo or heavy missiles to destroy other spaceships. Fighterships see Fightership Spaceship Class Fighterships are a spaceship class used traditionally for spaceship warfare between spaceships in outer-planetary space. This class includes deep-space and space fighterships, drones, as well as aerospatial fighterships (atmospheric fighterships) which can also operate in the aerospace of a planet's atmosphere. Large Ships see Large Ship Spaceship Class Large ships include spaceships which often spend most of the duration of their existence in space without docking, apart from to receive fuel at space stations. They included cruisers, destroyers, dreadnoughts, frigates, gunships, and typically carry heavy guns capable of shooting far-off targets, other spaceships as well as planetary objects. Carriers see Person/Vehicle Carrier Spaceship Class Carriers include Dropships, Landing Craft and Motherships which are usually armed with their own guns, but their primary purpose is to carry and/or transport people, or smaller spaceships. Artillery see Space Artillery Space Artillery is spaceships and spatial mechanisms designed with the function of shooting long-distance objects with heavy fire. However, they can also be placed on the surface of a spatial object such as a planet or moon, and used to fire at other spaceships. Missiles see Self-Operating Space Missiles Space missiles are missiles and self-propelled bombs capable of travelling from the surface of a planet or planetary object to either another spatial object or a spaceship in space. According to most of the KC's militaries, missiles capable of travelling out of orbit, and some capable of travelling outside the atmosphere, are considered part of the spaceforce. Satellites see Satellite Spaceship Class In the context of the Space Force, a satellite is an artificial vessel deliberately placed and stationed in the orbit of a planetary or cosmic object. These can include telecommunication devices, GPS satellites, Forcefield-generating satellites, Imaging satellites, Radar satellites, et cetera. Subcosmic Ships see Subcosmic Ship Spaceship A relatively recent invention, the Subcosmic Ship is a class of spaceship capable of numerous stealth tactics, and a super accurate wormhole generator which allows it to travel on two levels of dimension, one in which it cannot be seen, and the other in which it is capable of immense speed. Therefore it is capable of revealing itself in one location, causing devastating damage and then immediately retreating through a wormhole to a destination of considerable distance away. However, speed is dependent on the size of the dimension. The greater the amount of power expended, the smaller the dimension can be and therefore the faster the travel, however as the power expended increases, the risk of destabilisation and nuclear explosion dramatically increases.